101 OC Questions
by JetfireSkyfire
Summary: ocs of mine answer one hundred and one questions about themselves.


Character: Kathryn McMurray  
Affiliation: Ed's side  
Movie/Show: FullMetal Alchemist: Brotherhood

BASICS

1\. What is your full name? Do you have a nickname?

Kathryn McMurray

2\. How old are you? When is your birthday?

18 years old. Dad never told me when my birthday is.

3\. Where were you born? Where do you live now? Are you patriotic?

Ishval is where I was born. Fort Briggs is where I live now.

4\. Who are/were your parents? (Names, occupations, personalities, etc.)

I don't know my birth parents, but I do know who I was raised by. William Miles.

5\. Do you have any siblings? What are/were they like?

No, but I want siblings.

6\. What is your occupation?

I don't.

7\. How tall are you? How much do you weigh?

I honestly have no idea.

8\. What color is your hair? What color are your eyes?

My hair is white and my eyes are red.

9\. What is your race?

Ishvalan.

10\. To which social class do you belong?

I'd have to ask my father...

11\. Do you consider yourself to be attractive? Do others?

I don't think so, but dad says I'd be bringing in boys of around my age...

12\. What is your style of dress?

I just choose what I feel like wearing.

13\. Do you have any scars? Tattoos? Birthmarks? Other unique physical features?

Not as far as I know.

14\. Do you have any allergies, diseases, or other physical weaknesses?

Miyami says I don't.

15\. Are you right- or left-handed?

Right-handed.

16\. What does your voice sound like?

More tomboy-ish I guess...

17\. What kind of vocabulary do you use?

Whatever the hell I feel like using.

18\. List three quirks or other defining characteristics.

Fighter, protective, loving

19\. How often do you bathe? Do you wear perfumes?

I don't really.

20\. What kind of facial expression do you commonly wear (dour glare, wry smile, etc)?

I do smile a lot, but I mostly wear a blank expression.

21\. Do you use body language? How?

*uses thumbs up to say yes*

22\. Do you have a commonly used saying?

Don't be such a jackass.

CHILDHOOD

23\. What is your earliest memory?

Being three years old and getting into my father's clothes.

24\. How much schooling have you had? Did you enjoy it?

Only five and a half years because my dad was stationed at Briggs when I was twelve. If it weren't for the bullies, then I would've enjoyed it.

25\. Where did you learn most of your knowledge and skill?

Through my dad.

26\. How would you describe your childhood in general?

Very pleasing

27\. As a child, what did you want to be when you grew up?

A doctor.

28\. When and with whom was your first kiss?

Never had one until I was seventeen. It was with another female.

29\. Are you a virgin? If not, when and with whom did you lose your virginity?

Yes I'm a virgin.

30\. Do you have a notorious or celebrated ancestor? Does that affect you?

Not that I know of. They're all dead.

INFLUENCES

31\. What do you consider the most important event of your life so far?

When I stood up for myself and when I defended my dad.

32\. What do you consider your greatest achievement?

Defending dad.

33\. What is your greatest regret?

I have no regrets.

34\. What is the most embarrassing or shameful thing ever to happen to you?

Nothing.

35\. Do you have any secrets? If so, what are they?

I saw my dad and General Armstrong kiss.

36\. What is the most evil thing you have ever done?

Let me think...

37\. When was the time you were the most frightened?

When I was twelve and some Drachman soldier cornered me after I was separated from my dad.

38\. Have you ever traveled outside of your country? If so, to where?

I don't think I have really. Not unless I went with dad.

BELIEFS

39\. What is your alignment?

Always with my home of Ishval, that and Briggs.

40\. Are you basically optimistic or pessimistic?

Optimist.

41\. Do you believe in a god? If so, which one and why?

ISHVALA

42\. Do you believe in an afterlife?

What's that?

43\. What is your greatest fear?

Losing those close to me.

44\. What makes you angry? Sad? Happy? Why?

This 'Father' guy Ed had mentioned multiple times. Apparently at one point, he made a shit ton of people die, one of which was my dad.

45\. Do you think people are basically good or basically evil?

Ever heard of Yin and Yang? I got that from a Xingese girl.

46\. What are your views on politics?

FUCK POLITICS!

47\. What are your views on gambling, lying, theft, and killing?

Oh hell no. Wait... What's gambling?

48\. How far will you go to defend your beliefs?

To the end of time.

49\. How much do you value money?

Money can't buy everything.

50\. In your opinion, what is the most evil thing any human being could do?

Kill someone without a reason.

51\. Do you believe in self-sacrifice for the greater good?

If it's necessary... Then yes.

52\. Do you believe in the existence of soul mates and/or true love?

If my dad can find his, then yes I do.

53\. Are you superstitious?

What's that mean?

54\. How much do you respect the beliefs and opinions of others?

I'll respect yours if you respect mine.

55\. How honest are you about your thoughts and feelings?

Pretty damn honest.

56\. Do you have any biases or prejudices?

Only against ones who didn't do anything to help change the country of Amestris after Bradley was murdered.

DEALING WITH OTHERS

57\. Who is the most important person in your life, and why?

My dad because he saved me from death when I was an infant and raised me on his own.

58\. Who is the person you respect the most? Despise the most? Why?

I respect Olivier Mira Armstrong because I believe she can do things the right way. And she's a good leader. I FUCKING HATE THE 'FATHER' GUY MENTIONED BEFORE!

59\. Do you have a significant other? Who? Why?

... I don't want to say.

60\. Do you have a lot of friends? Who is your best friend?

I think so. My best friend? I've never said this before, but it's my dad.

61\. How do you relate to members of the same race? Class? Sex?

We're all Ishvalan and we have the same god. Let's be friends!

62\. How do you relate to members of a different race? Class? Sex?

We've all felt pain before. What's your story?

63\. Have you ever been in love? If so, describe what happened.

Can I just not say?

64\. What do you look for in a potential lover?

Accepting.

65\. How close are you to your family?

Seeing as how I was raised by a father only, I'd say the two of us are extremely close.

66\. Do you want a marriage, family, and/or children?

Of course I do.

67\. Do you tend to argue with people, or avoid conflict?

In between.

68\. Are you a listener or a talker?

Both.

69\. How long does it usually take for you to trust others?

Sometimes right away. Other times, nope.

70\. Do you hold grudges?

Yes I do.

71\. Do you tend to take on leadership roles in social situations?

... Yes.

72\. Do you like interacting with large groups of people?

If it's a group of people I don't know, I sort of shut down and don't say or do anything.

73\. How well do you express yourself?

Everyone always seems to know what my mood is...

74\. How quickly do you judge others?

I don't, that's the thing.

75\. Do you care what others think of you?

Unless it's positive, hell no.

76\. Do you have any enemies? How or why are they your enemy?

Can't remember.

77\. What is your favorite pastime? Color? Food? Possession?

Pastime - writing songs and singing. Also reading. Color - red. Food - chicken. Possession - dignity.

78\. What are your preferences in arts and/or entertainment?

Song!

79\. Do you smoke, drink, go whoring, or use drugs? Why or why not?

No, no, what the hell is that?, and no. I'm too good for that.

80\. How do you spend a typical Saturday night?

Reading.

81\. What is your most cherished fantasy?

World famous singer.

82\. How long is your attention span?

Pretty long.

83\. Do you laugh a lot? What do you find funny?

No. I have no idea.

84\. Is there anything that shocks or offends you? If so, what?

Someone hating on us Ishvalans.

85\. How do you deal with stress?

Screaming. Also do that to freak some people out.

86\. How much athletic ability do you have? Artistic?

I'm a fighter, that's about it. I can write songs and I sing.

87\. Do you like animals? Do you like children?

Yes and yes.

88\. Are you spontaneous, or do you always need to have a plan?

I'm sort of both.

89\. Do you have a pet? If so, what is his/her name? Species? Fur color? Etc…

I want one.

SELFIMAGE

90\. What is your greatest strength as a person? Weakness?

Strength - dedication. Weakness - blunt.

91\. If you could change one thing about yourself, what would it be?

Not so blunt.

92\. Are you generally introverted or extroverted?

A bit of both.

93\. Do you like yourself?

Why wouldn't I?

94\. Do you have a daily routine? How do you feel if your day is interrupted?

Not really.

95\. What goal do you most want to accomplish in the next six months? Your lifetime?

See my dad married to Olivier and having siblings.

96\. Where do you see yourself in 5 years? 10 years? 20 years?

Best big sister ever!

97\. If you could choose, how would you want to die?

In my sleep. Much less painful that way.

98\. What is the one thing you would like to be remembered for after your death?

Singing.

99\. What three words would you use to best describe your personality?

Fun, happy, delightful

100\. What three words would others probably use to describe you?

Probably the same.

101\. Why are you risking your life to adventure?

Because I can, I have, and I'll do it again.


End file.
